Til The End of Time
by RunSakura
Summary: First swing at writing a fan fic... Anyone feel free to give me pointers and let me know if im doing it right...
1. Chapter 1

Til The End of Time

Chapter 1

"_I wonder if I let the bubbles raise high enough if I could disappear in them_", Rukia thought to herself. It had been a long day in the world of the living and she was ready to go back to the Soul Society. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off into another dimension. While she sat in the bathtub taking a nap, Ichigo sat in his room working on his homework. "_Ugh! I hate math. I don't see any point in learning something I really won't use as an adult!_ ", he scowled to himself. He looked up and away from his book only to catch a glimpse of the sunset. In sheer awe he stared into the bright and colorful sky and had all but forgotten the book under his elbows. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" said a female voice behind him. Ichigo slightly jumped in his chair and turned his head quickly. "God Rukia, you really need to stop sneaking up on me like that!" he growled. She giggled at his almost pale face and hopped on his bed. She loved the sunset, and at the Soul Society you really can't see them too well unless you hop up on a rooftop.

Ichigo lay with his head upright staring at the ceiling. Rukia would be leaving in a few days meaning he won't have anyone to bicker with for a few months. He sighed heavily to himself and turned his body toward his closet. It was cracked a bit and he could see a dim light coming from inside. Rukia was very nocturnal and she had a tendency to stay up late. Out of curiosity he carefully climbed out of his bed and crept over to the closet. He wanted to see her, to observe her with out knowing he was. To see what she was really like under no supervision. He peered into the closet and almost started to burst out in giggles. She was up to her drawing schemes again. He hated her drawings and always made fun of them. He let out a slight snort before tightening his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Rukia had a sharp sense of hearing and quickly reached for the door. He tried to hide behind the wall but she had already seen him. "What on earth are you doing at my door, Ichigo!" Rukia glared at him with her arms crossed. "I… I was curious. You always stay up so late and I just wanted to see what it was that you did." he responded innocently. She couldn't hold a serious stare with him. It was Ichigo. Her goofy partner. She loved him so very much; she just couldn't stay mad at him. "You're such a dork, Ichigo!" she said slapping his shoulder.

It was casual dress day at school, and all the students were in heaven. Finally, a day without having to endure the uncomfortable, itchy uniforms. Ichigo wore his favorite blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He laughed when Rukia walked in wearing a similar ensemble. "You have got to be kidding me right?" she sneered. "Come on, Ichigo! Why do you have to copy me all the time!" she continued, throwing her arms in the air. Ichigo laughed, "Well I guess great minds think a like!" She smiled at him as she sat at the desk beside him. "Punk!" she bullied throwing her tongue at him. He tilted his head and smiled, "I might kiss you one day… you better stop provoking me." Rukia's eyes widened. That was the first time in two years he had ever said anything like that! She remained speechless as the rest of the class settled in. _"It didn't seem to phase him…" _she thought looking over at him. _"I can't believe Ichigo said that!"_ He caught a glimpse of his freaked out friend from the corner of his eye. Smirking to himself, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. _"This is gonna be fun!"_ he thought.

The walk home was unusually silent for them, but Ichigo knew. He knew Rukia's mind was racing and he was laughing at her from the inside. A slight feeling of sadness came over him suddenly. He remembered that she was leaving in a few days and it made him stop. Almost walking further ahead alone, Rukia stopped. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" she asked. "Rukia…" he said softly. She had already walked up to him when he looked up. He towered over her so looking down pretty much meant he was looking at her already. He took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Rukia, you're leaving aback to the Souls Society here soon…" he trailed off. "So what's wrong? I always leave for periods at a time. You have never-" her sentence was cut off by a warm kiss on her lips. Rukia couldn't move. She didn't even realize she was kissing him back. Ichigo pulled her into his arms and continued to kiss her. She didn't even fight him as though she too had wanted this. After a few minutes it seemed Ichigo slowly pulled away and looked at Rukia. Her eyes were half closed. _"She kind of looks silly"_ he thought to himself trying not to snicker. She quickly snapped too and realized what had happened. Her head quickly drooped over as she tried to hide her red cheeks. "What was that?" she said softly. Ichigo shrugged, "I had wanted to do that since the first time I met you" he confessed. Rukia was almost beet red. She was so shocked and embarrassed by what he was saying. "I think I'm in love with you…" That did it. Rukia looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "Ichigo…"

That night they both sat on his bed. This was very serious and they needed to talk about it. They were both innocent and they both had a strong feeling towards abstinence. Neither of them wanted to break their vow and with these feelings finally being laid on the table, it had to be discussed. "I agree Rukia. I love you and I am willing to wait as long as it takes. So long as you promise me you will wait for me too." Ichigo said with a sincere voice. Rukia smiled. It is very rare that a boy that age is willing to wait until marriage before having sex. Ichigo was indeed different from most boys tough. He was well mannered, very mature, and he had such strong spiritual pressure. She nodded, "I'm glad then. I'm sure when I tell Byakuya he will be pleased." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Byakuya _**hated**_ him and he knew it. Pulling Rukia onto his chest he gently rubbed her shoulder, "Just make sure your brother is in a good mod when you do so… I'd like to live to actually _see_ us get married one day!" he joked. Rukia giggled and wrapped her free arm around him. "I love you, Ichigo…" she said. He lifted his arm. That was the first time she had said it back to him. "You do, Rukia?" he asked. She nodded now sitting up again and looking down at him. He slid up close enough to her face. This kiss was different. It had more yearning and passion to it. It made both of them very nervous and they stopped. "I never realized that a simple saying could change a kiss so much," he said. Rukia smiled back at him and lay back down. That was a close one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rukia looked back one last time before the gates closed. She was back at the Soul Society now, back where she belonged. Her funk was abruptly cleared when Renji popped out of no where, "RUUUUUUUUUKIA!" he sung, "I've missed you so!" He took her in his arms and nearly squeezed the life from her. "Renji! I can't breathe!" she squeaked. Realizing her had her in a death lock, he quickly let go. "How have you been?" he asked politely. Rukia shrugged and simply nodded. He felt different towards her like if she had changed in the course of her absence. "Is anything wrong?" he asked in a big brother like voice. She smiled Renji pretty much was like an older brother to her. He was a lot closer to her than Byakuya was that was for sure! "I am fine Renji thank you for asking." She waved off. Renji couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying to him so he started after her, "Hey wait! I know there is something you aren't telling me Kuchki!" Rukia gritted her teeth. He didn't really like Ichigo either and she knew that telling Renji what happened would cause some sort of chaos. She let him catch up before turning to him with her hand out. "Renji… something wonderful happened to me and I just want for you to hear me out and be supportive before you open your mouth", she pleaded. His face grew more serious as she went on about what Ichigo and she had agreed on. "Did you sleep with him?" he growled. Rukia looked at him in disbelief, "Really? You think I'm _that_ kind of girl? You know very well that I will not sleep with anyone unless he is my husband!" Renji looked down. How could he accuse her of such things? He smiled sweetly and patted her head. "I'm sorry Rukia. I should have kept my mouth shut, I know better than to accuse you of something stupid."

He walked her to her home, and stood at the door way with her for a second. "Byakuya is out right now isn't he?" she asked. Renji shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not his keeper." Rukia's eyebrows rose slightly, "My Renji… getting a little brave there aren't we?" Renji snickered, "I ain't afraid of him! He's just a bully because he hasn't had any tail in a long time. You know damned well that's why he's so bitter!" Rukia shook her head, "Well he isn't my blood brother so I can't say we are the same. I've never been one to let sexual desires fog my head. You men are weird in that sense"

Renji's mouth plopped open. Byakuya was right behind her and did not look happy. "Is that so?" His voice causes her eyes to bugle almost completely out of socket. "Byakuya!" she said in surprise, "I thought you were out for the night?" Byakuya turned to Renji, "I think it's time for you to return to your quarters Abari." The sound of his voice sent shivers down both of their spines. "See you later Rukia," Renji said and flash stepped it out of there. "I want to talk to you, Rukia." Byakuya said. She thought she was in trouble by the way he looked away from her. "W-what is it?" she stammered. Byakuya shook his head, "Not out here. Let's go inside."

Rukia was really nervous now. He took her by the hand and led her down the hallway. "Byakuya where are you taking me?" she finally managed to ask. He said not a word and continued walking. He held her hand very tightly and it was scaring her. She saw the huge doors coming up and her heart started to pound. This is _his _room. Why is he taking her here? She couldn't even think of what might be going through his head. They stopped in front of the big wooden doors. He sighed heavily and looked over at her. She noticed a difference in his eyes…almost as though he was under a spell. "Come with me," he replied. At this point Rukia was too afraid to say anything to this man. Something was going to happen and she could sense it. He opened the doors and she gulped. She looked around in amazement. This truly was a grand room. There was a beautiful view of the sakura trees and the pond. His lanterns were lit and his night kimono was laid out on the tatami on the floor. "Help me," he said to her walking closer to the mat. Rukia's eyebrow rose higher than normal. "You want me to help you do what?" she questioned. Byakuya turned and faced her. He could tell she was beginning to get upset so he braced himself for the worst.

"Rukia, you are at that age now, and I'm afraid I have to take you." He said. It was so point blank. "Take me?" she asked, "What the hell do you mean by that?" Byakuya approached her with a single hand to her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. Rukia froze. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. As he inched closer to her face she could feel her heart banging wildly against her chest. "_This is no t right! He can't be doing this to me!" _she screamed in her mind. Her body started shivering as his hands began to touch her neck. Rukia had never known a man's touch, especially his! He pressed his wet lips to hers and pried open hers with his tongue._ "Ho-lee-shit! This is NOT happening! Why can't I move? Why isn't my body fighting back?" _she thought. Instead, her hands found their way to his chest. He picked her up off the ground still locked in kiss, and carried her to the tatami. He lay Rukia down and pulled away. "I _have_ to take you. You are not my blood sibling so it is not frowned upon here. I would die before I let another man have you before me," he confessed. Rukia almost began to cry. He knew about Ichigo? How? Byakuya began to untie her kimono while steadying himself over her with his hand. "Byakuya, why?" she pleaded. He flipped open her clothing and took a deep breath taking in her bare body. "Because I know. I know _he_ wants you. _He_ wants you, and I can't let it happen. I must take you before _he_ does, Rukia. You are mine. You always have and you _always_ will be." Rukia shut her eyes. She didn't want to lose her self this way. She wanted it to be for Ichigo on their special night. Rukia felt him kissing on her skin and it made her shiver.

He looked into her eyes that were starting to fill with tears. She said not a word. It was so thrilling to know that Rukia obeyed his every command. It made him become even more aroused than usual. "Put your hands on my back," he ordered her. Without hesitation, Rukia wrapped her arms around his back and sighed. "Is this going to hurt?" she asked seeing the huge bulge that was ever so close by her woman hood. He nodded, "It might for a few minutes, but it won't last." He was wrong. She knew that this was going to stay with her for the rest of her life. Byakuya was going to deflower her whether she wanted to or not. He pulled off his kimono and she closed her eyes. This was it. She wasn't going to be pure anymore, and she wasn't going to be a virgin. "I want you to look at me," he whispered into her ear. There was a different tone in his voice. It was kind, sweet and loving. Rukia was so beyond confused right now she didn't know what to think. She opened her eyes and they met with his. The coldness that usually existed in those deep, grey eyes was gone. They were warm and inviting. "Rukia I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you, but I know you want to be with him. I want your flower before him because you are special to me. I have to make love to you at least once before you are his." He said. Byakuya poured his soul out to her. She swallowed hard and sighed. "If it's me you want then I will give in to you." Rukia finally said after being silent for a while. "Only because I have known you for such a long time and have proven to me time and time again that you really do love me." With that he took in her lips and slowly moved in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rukia was miserable. It had been two months since she was back and she wanted to be with Ichigo already. Her nights were sleepless and she was so confused. Byakuya was closer to her now, but had only been with her that one time. He knew he had caused her pain both physically and mentally, but at least now she knew the truth. She was beginning to have feeling for him as well, and she wanted them to stop. He saw her sitting on a bench by the pond. With a heavy sigh he walked to her. With every step he took she was closer and he could smell her. He loved Rukia very much and it killed him to know she didn't want to be with, or at least that's what he thought. "Rukia?" he called softly. She looked up to him and smiled. "Byakuya," she turned her head slightly blushing. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on hers, "Rukia you haven't spoken to me in such a long time. Please don't say you are still angry with me." He begged. Rukia shook her head, "I am not mad at you. I couldn't be. I just have a lot of things on my mind," she replied. Byakuya looked forward into the water. Rukia was such a kind hearted girl. Her soul was still pure and her light still shined ever so brightly. "I still love you, Byakuya," she said breaking the silence. His heart skipped a beat. She has never said she loved him in any way before. He turned to her and grabbed her other hand as well. "Do you Rukia? Do you love me?" It was as though he had been waiting for her to say it for an eternity. "Of course I do. I just can't seem to make up my mind," she confessed to him. In all reality, Rukia and Byakuya _could _be together. They weren't related by blood and therefore there was no incest involved. Her heart was torn in two and she was devastated. Ichigo was a good man but he was human, and she wasn't. It would be a hard relationship to endure. Byakuya on the other hand was just like her. She had known him for a really long time and their relationship came so naturally. Oh what a predicament she was in!

They sat across form each other that night. Byakuya had a special dinner prepared for them that night, and Rukia was so lost in thought she didn't even notice. "Are you still in a daze, Rukia?" Byakuya asked. He couldn't help but notice that her face was flushed and her lips were shiny pink. Catching himself in a trance, he shook his head. _"I want to be with you, Rukia. I want us to spend the rest our days together. I want you as my wife…" he_ pleaded in his head. Rukia seemed to be returning to their planted and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I was off in another world" she admitted. He waved his hand and nodded, "Its fine, Rukia… I'm glad you have returned now." He was glad to see her smiling at him, and now it was him who was wandering off into oblivion. Rukia noticed he was staring at her and picked up a fan to hide her face. "You surely are in the stare-down mode tonight aren't you?" she said catching him off guard. Byakuya cleared his throat and focused on the food in front of him. He wasn't going to try and lie his way out of that one… he was busted. Rukia smiled to herself, "Wow… I have never made _you_ nervous before," she gloated. He looked up at her smiling with pride. "You always make me nervous, Rukia. I just never showed my weakness for you…" "For me?" she pried. She was curious now. How long has this been going on? Byakuya stood up from the table and held his hand out to her. Rukia looked up in slight confusion. "It's time I told you everything" Byakuya said. She followed him as they walked outside. The evening was crisp and the air smelled sweet. The sun had not yet set and the sky was purple and orange. Rukia stood in front of him and her gazed in awe at her. The light in front of her made her a silhouette. Byakuya smiled as her hair blew in the breeze. "I love you, Rukia" she whispered. Rukia turned around and held out her hand, "Come sit with me, Byakuya." He was surprised at her courage.

They sat outside for quite sometime as he told her the whole story. After Hisana passed away the hurt was so too much to bear. He searched for Rukia thinking he was only going to be respecting her wishes, until her saw her. Rukia was in rags and was dirty but the moment she turned in his direction his heart melted. It was as if Hisana never died, but just got younger. He watched Rukia flourish throughout her classes and his fascination with her grew more into an obsession. The day the Kuchki clan offered Rukia a spot in their house, Byakuya's heart soared. She had no clue that the man standing before her loved her already. All the years living in the same house as he she never noticed that someone watched her sleeping almost every night. She never noticed that he would follow her every where she went. Byakuya was in love with her…. All Rukia could do was stare at him. She couldn't believe she was hearing all of this. "So you were watching Ichigo and me?" she asked with a bit of irritation in her voice. His head drooped, "I'm sorry, Rukia. I shouldn't have been spying on you, but you are _my_ Rukia. I can't stand for Kurosaki to touch you or even _look_ at you. I know what he thinks when he does, "he growled. Rukia tilted her head and blinked as though she didn't understand what he said. "What _does_ Ichigo thin when he looks at me, Byakuya?" She felt herself becoming very eager to know and grew more intense. His eyes widened at her fierce glare. "He wants you. He wants to do things to you, Rukia. Things I can not allow to happen…" he blurted. Rukia smiled with a bit of satisfaction. Byakuya wasn't so stupid after all was he. "How do you know I _didn't_ want him to do those things to me," she taunted. Byakuya glared at her. _"Is she testing me? Is she trying to get me to take her again?"_ he thought to himself.

She took his hand and led him down the hallway. This time it was _he_ who was nervous. What was she planning? They were in the same situation as last time, but it was different now. They were _both _for it. Rukia stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced him. "I want you to make love to me, Byakuya," she claimed. His face was in shock for a second before he took her up on her offer. What got into her? Why does she want _him_ all of a sudden? He devoured her lips with his breathing her scent in. Their tongues danced in their mouths as the tension rose. He pinned Rukia against the wall and lifted her hands above her head. She let out a small moan as he pressed into her with his body. It took him into ecstasy and he had to control himself. She was petite, small and he knew he could break her. He scooped her up with his loose hand and felt her heat on his pelvis. This _was_ happening. Rukia was squirming and moaning driving him mad! "Byakuya, take me here…" she demanded. His heart began to race as she now held on to his neck with her arm. She was untying her kimono for him as he just stared in awe. "Are you sure?" he asked out of breath. Rukia nodded, "I want you now, and I want you to ravish my body with yours. I want you inside of me." He was practically inside of her already by the time she finished her sentence. Her eyes half open and her face flushed. Panting and moaning. He couldn't believe this was happening. He began to kiss her again and carried her to his room once more. Byakuya took in Rukia's frame which was moist with sweat and lust. She wriggled underneath him as if she was begging. He bit his lip and groaned. He drove himself in her and began to make love to her.

Byakuya woke up the next morning with her in his arms still. Did she make up her mind? Was it him she chose? "Good morning, my love" he whispered to her forehead and leaving a kiss. "Mmmm… Good morning." She mumbled. "Rukia, I want to ask you something," he started. Rukia was in a deep sleep and couldn't muster the energy to answer so she nodded. "Rukia I want to know if it's me you choose to be with, and that you are not going to go back to Kurosaki." Her eyes popped open. Why'd he have to ruin a perfect morning? She had forgotten all about Ichigo and his devotion to her. What was she going to tell him? It just felt right to be with Byakuya. They were both Shinigami and they had a deep connection. At the same time she did not want to break Ichigo's heart. "Byakuya I don't know what to do?" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

***okay I'm going to try and work on my writing skills as I am trying to go for the whole novel approach. Thank you so very much for the reviews! I hope you like the story none the less… 3***

Chapter 4

She paced nervously at the door waiting for him. Today was the day she was going to make her decision and she was so nervous it made her shake. Renji stood by her and shook his head, "I can't believe you got yourself into this mess." He snickered. Rukia shot him a mean glare, "Shut up would you? I am having a hard time bringing myself to do this in the first place!" Rukia's heart sank once Ichigo walked through the gate. He had no idea what was about to hit him, but he could sense something was not right. Running up to her he took notice of Renji's disapproving stare. "Hey… what's going on?" Ichigo was now confused as he looked at Renji and then back at her. Rukia took Ichigo by the hand and started walking, "We need to talk, Ichigo. I don't think you're going to like what I have to say." His heat started to pound, and Renji started to walk off, "I can't see this. This is bullshit!" he hissed. "What is bullshit, Rukia?" Ichigo stopped them from walking by jumping in front of her. She looked away with tears in her eyes, "I can't be with you, Ichigo. I have already been taken." He glared at her in disbelief. They had made a promise to each other that they would remain abstinent for each other. He knew what that meant, but now he wanted to know how and who. "Who was it, Rukia?" he growled through his teeth. "That's not important right now, it's none of your concern," she yelled. Ichigo had tears in his eyes at this point but didn't want her to know he was hurt. "Its imperative that I know who did this, Rukia," he fumed. She saw the hurt and pain in his stare. She knew he would go find Byakuya and start a fight and that was the last thing that needed to happen. "I'm going to get married soon," Rukia claimed while trying to avert the subject. Ichigo doubled over as though she literally punched him in the gut. "Wh-WHAT?" he grabbed her hand, "Please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me you're only saying all this to freak me out, Rukia" he pleaded. Rukia had tears in her eyes now. She was hurting him so deep and she couldn't bear it anymore. "Ichigo I'm so sorry. These things just happen and well… it just happened and now I am claimed," she sobbed. Ichigo pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to take her back to the world of the living, but he knew that the Soul Society was her real home. Rukia looked up into his teary eyes and sighed. Would he forgive her?

They sat under a tree still in the same area. Neither of them had said a word to each other and the silence was awkward. "Renji was sure pissed at you," he blurted. Rukia grit her teeth as though she had forgotten about him. "Oh yeah, he is. I told Renji about it today too. He can't believe what happened as well." "Rukia please tell me who" Ichigo begged. Her heart grew heavy. Something about those eyes she just couldn't lie to or keep anything from. With a heavy heart she confessed, "Byakuya" Ichigo's eyes almost turned red, "WHAT? You're brother?" She swatted his hands away and grew defensive, "He isn't my brother you pervert! You know very well we share no blood…" Ichigo pulled Rukia even closer to him, "So how many times have you screwed him, Rukia?" he hissed. Rukia opened her eyes wide in disbelief. "Who are you to ask me such things, Ichigo!" she said trying to pull away. Ichigo was infuriated and would not let her go. "You're hurting me Ichigo!" Rukia cried. "That's not all I'm going to do to you…" he climbed on top of her, "Lets see how he likes this…" He pressed his lips to hers so forcefully she had no choice but to allow his tongue to enter. She was pinned beneath him and she couldn't move. Her legs were too short to kick him off as much as she struggled, but Ichigo planted himself firmly between her legs. "I'm going to fuck you, bitch…" he grunted. Rukia was stunned. The voice was cold, bitter and evil. He pulled her kimono off to the side and felt her with his fingers. He licked her neck and bit down as hard as he could. Rukia let out a soft whimper as she was scared to yell. Her entrance was becoming moist with his fingers and their movements. "Please don't do this Ichigo." Rukia sighed into his ear. He looked into her eyes and tried to hide his hurt. "No, I am. If this is the last time I am going to see you I am going to fuck you," he said on her lips. Her eyes closed as she could feel him adjusting himself to enter her. "I hope you enjoy this," moaned Ichigo as he thrust himself into her. Rukia went limp as he began to pound himself to her body. Her eyes filled with tears as she lay underneath him letting him have his way with her. In some way she was glad this was happening, that at least they had a chance to be together once before never seeing each other again. She could feel her neck stinging where he had bit her and Rukia then knew that Byakuya would definitely find out now. She closed her eyes and moaned as he continued to impale her. He then suddenly threw himself back on the ground pulling her on top of him. With her straddled on him he pulled her down hard and they both let out a groan.

Byakuya knew something was not right when he came home that evening. Rukia was locked up in the bath and he was beginning to worry. He was so caught up in work today that he didn't notice Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He bit his thumb in deep thought as she walked into the dining room. "Rukia, Is everything okay?" he asked gently. She nodded and sat in her seat across form him. How would she tell him that Ichigo practically forced himself on her? Byakuya gave Rukia a concerned look and stood up from his seat. She became nervous as he approached her. "Wait," she said, "Before you come any closer I must confess something to you." Byakuya froze. This obviously wasn't going to be good he thought to himself. Rukia stood up and revealed to him the bite marks. His heart jumped as she began to cry. "What happened to you?" he almost cried. Rukia shook her head, and they sat back down. She didn't want to tell on Ichigo because she knew Byakuya would end his life. She still loved Ichigo. "Rukia please tell me!" Byakuya pleaded. Again she shook her head, "I can't tell you that. Not now" He was becoming uneasy as she explained to him the details of that days' mishap. Careful not to reveal the identity of her "rapist", Rukia went on to say, "There is a pretty good chance now that I am with child, and I won't know who the father is." Byakuya looked down. He couldn't be mad at her. Not for something she had no control of. "I still want to marry you, Rukia" She looked up at him. He did? Even after she told him she didn't even try to fight off the other man? "You do?" she asked. Byakuya stood up and took her in his arms. "You make my heart sing, Rukia. The very thought of you brightens my day and gives me hope. I know he must have hurt you, but you must remember that I am here to take away your pain, your fears, even your illness. I will love you no matter what, and if you do have a child… I will love that child regardless." Rukia sobbed as he admitted to her his feelings. All he could do was hold her. She cried with a hurt so deep he felt it in his soul. Who could do something like this to her? How did he _let_ it happen to her? He kissed the top of her head and felt a tear fall from his eye. He was going to find out who hurt his Rukia, and he was going to find out soon!

Ichigo lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. _"What the hell did I do?"_ he thought to himself. _"I raped her! I hurt Rukia!" _He slapped his forehead with his palm and shut his eyes. "You idiot!" he mumbled to himself. Let alone that he knew he left his seed in her, and he knew now that she could eventually have his child. He was so angry at himself he failed to notice the hell butterfly entering his room. Renji jumped on his bed causing Ichigo to nearly loose his skin. "Renji! What the hell?" he hollered. Renji looked very upset and Ichigo grew silent. _"Is he going to kill me?"_ he thought to himself. He wondered if he knew that Byakuya and Rukia were going to get married. Before he could say anything Ichigo was interrupted by Renji, "So she told you, huh. That _he_ was going to marry her." Ichigo blinked, "Y-yeah… she told me. Are you mad?" Renji shot him a look, "She wasn't supposed to marry him. Not Byakuya!" Ichigo saw a disgusted look come across Renji's face. "He took her away from me once already and now he did it again. Once they get married I will never get to see my best friend, Ichigo. Marriage does that to people!" he exclaimed. Ichigo tilted his head; "Are you in love with Rukia too, Renji?" he pried. Renji squinted his eyes, "What? Of course I'm not, stupid! Rukia is like my kid sister! Unlike Byakuya over there, I don't see her in _that_ way. I love Rukia like you love your sisters" Ichigo was relieved. "Oh I thought you were mad because you loved her too." Renji looked up at Ichigo, "Too? Wait you mean to tell me you are in love with her still, even after she dumped you for him?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and nodded with a smile. "Yeah… I guess I do." "That's crazy Ichigo. You know Byakuya would have your head if you even touched Rukia now" Renji chuckled. Ichigo felt a dull pain in his gut as Renji went on. What's going to happen when Rukia tells Byakuya what happened? Even worse, what's going to happen if Rukia _does_ have a baby and it looks just like him? Ichigo started to turn pale as the thought of Byakuya chopping his head of came to mind. Renji looked at Ichigo in a daze. "Man Ichigo, you look like shit" he blurted. Ichigo swallowed and started to try and hide his fear. He knew he was dead meat the second Byakuya found out. "Yeah, I don't really feel too well, Renji. I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." Renji shrugged and started out the window, "Okay Ichigo. You do that. I will be back eventually. We still have work to do…" His voice grew further away as he left the room. Ichigo winced in agony as he still could not believe what he did to her. He was never going to forgive himself. Not for that.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Just got out of work and am continuing with updates. I hope this is a better style of writing. Please review and leave me pointers. Thank you 3**

Chapter 5

Byakuya stood impatiently by the door as Rukia finished talking to Unohana of the Fourth Division. She smiled and began walking towards the door when she caught notice of Byakuya's face. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. He simply nodded and took her by the arm with his. "Did everything go as you wanted?" he probed. Rukia nodded and placed her free hand on her stomach, "Yeah… there's a baby in there all right." He was overcome with joy and at the same time with fear. What would happen if the baby didn't look anything like him? He made a promise to Rukia that he would love the baby either way, but he really hoped that it was his. She smirked to herself when she saw that he was in a mix of emotions. Placing her head on his arm she sighed, "Everything is going to be okay now. Everyone knows that we are expecting and they are all okay with it. The best part is I already have your last name so I don't have to go through the trouble of changing it" Rukia was trying to be funny, but it wasn't working.

They arrived at the Sixth Division hall when he turned to her. "Rukia, go home today. I will talk to Ukitake and have you excused. I want you to rest and stay off your feet." Rukia smiled but was a bit confused. She didn't understand why he was so flustered. "Byakuya please tell me what's bothering you. "she pleaded. He simply kissed her forehead and gently pushed her along. "Go home, my dear." He vanished suddenly and she had no choice but to start on her way back to the manor. As she walked she couldn't help but to wonder why he was acting so weird. Then it occurred to her, this child might not even _be_ his. It might be Ichigo's baby... She stopped in her tracks and leaned up against the wall. "What am I going to do if it _isn't_ Byakuya's?" she whispered to herself. A familiar voice interrupted her train of thought, "Hey Rukia, what's new?" Renji propped himself right next to her. Her eyes met his as she smiled, "I'm having a baby, Renji" He grinned from ear to ear, "Alright! I'm going to be and uncle! Hey Ichigo did you hear that? I'm going to be an uncle!" Rukia felt her heat fall to her stomach. Why is _he_ here? She wanted to run away as fast and far as possible, but then she would have to explain to Renji why.

Ichigo stood like a statue in front of them as Renji went on to brag about Rukia's baby. In his mind he was thrilled for her, but flashbacks of the incident kept going through is head. Rukia hadn't looked at him once the entire time he was there, and he didn't speak. Renji was becoming annoyed with their behavior, "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're acting like you have never met before." Rukia smiled at him, "I'm sorry Renji. I just have a lot of things on my mind. Byakuya and I are starting to make preparations for our baby." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He still couldn't deal with the fact that_ they _were together. "Hey… that's awesome. Best of luck to you both," he heard himself say. Renji was still not satisfied with their behavior. "You two better snap out of it…" he snapped. "Come on Ichigo. I have to report to Capitan Kuchki anyway… You can sort out your differences with him on how he stole your girlfriend." To Renji, that was funny, but not to them. "S-see you Rukia," he stuttered. She didn't bat an eyelash, "Bye Kurosaki." That was cold even for her, but she didn't want him to know how scared she was.

Byakuya was so deep in his paperwork that he didn't see Renji prancing around like an impatient child in his office. "Abari, what is it?" he said in an annoyed tone. Renji stood at attention and saluted, "Captain, Kurosaki and I are waiting for your orders for the world of the living." Byakuya felt a chill up his spine when he took a glance at Ichigo's stare. "Can I help you with something, boy?" Byakuya simply _hated_ Ichigo. For more than wanting Rukia, it was something about him that drove him mad. "Byakuya…" Ichigo acknowledged. The two men stared at each other like they were sworn enemies. If only Byakuya knew that Ichigo was the one who attacked Rukia that night. He knew it was by the grace of Rukia's kindness that he was still alive. The only problem that remained was if the baby came out looking like Ichigo, there would be hell to pay. Tired of standing like a fool, Renji threw his hand up in the air, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" he asked. Byakuya darted a look at him, "What is it?" "What the hell is wrong with everyone today? First Ichigo and Rukia, and now you and Ichigo? What is wrong with Ichigo?" Like a spark that lit, Byakuya turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"What do you mean Rukia and Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but the tension in the room was rising. Renji repeated himself in a manner of concern for the two. Byakuya put two and two together, and turned away. "Renji I need you to leave Kurosaki and I for a moment" he ordered. Renji shrugged and saluted again before disappearing. Byakuya walked past Ichigo and shut the door. As calm as can be, he made his way back to his seat. Ichigo was hiding his fear with his spiritual pressure, but it only made matters worse. "I know we have our differences, Kurosaki. I know you are angry with me for taking Rukia away from you, and I know that you are the one who attacked her." Ichigo nearly fainted. "S-she said?" a scared Ichigo muttered. Byakuya glared at him with his deep grey eyes, "No. No she hasn't because she still loves you. You have Rukia to thank for your life being spared. If she gave me the order to I would strike you were you stand and you would be no more."

Ichigo was in shock. She didn't tell? She still loves him? Why is Byakuya telling him all this? "I-I don't understand, Byakuya. Why are you acting so calm about this? I made a terrible mistake and I hurt her… I even fathered…" "NO YOU DID NOT!" Byakuya interrupted, "You did NOT father her child, Ichigo. That is NOT your child in my wife's belly!" Ichigo fell to his knees from the amount of spiritual pressure coming from an angered Byakuya. That was the first time in years he ever called him by his first name. He knew very well then that he _was_ spared by Rukia. Byakuya sat back down and closed his eyes, "Ichigo I want you to never contact her again. I understand you are in compliance with the Soul Society and that is fine. If I ever see or hear you near Rukia, I am afraid I will have to go against her wishes and I _will_ kill you." The room shook from the sound of his voice. Byakuya had never been more serious in his life. Ichigo was never going to see this baby, and he was never going to touch Rukia again. He would make sure of that himself.

They made their way through the Seireitei, and all Renji could do was grind his teeth. As they approached the gates he stopped them. "I want to know what the hell is going on Ichigo. Why is everyone so hostile?" he growled. Ichigo dropped his head. How will he explain to Renji what happened? He knew for a fact that if he told Renji what he did to Rukia he would start trouble. "Byakuya and I have always hated each other Renji, you know that." Renji still not biting added, "And Rukia? I have never seen her so cold towards you." Ichigo sighed heavily and shrugged. "She's with Byakuya now, what do you expect? She's the wife of a noble, its part of her role now I suppose." Renji shook his head. He wasn't going to get a straight answer form anyone and he knew it. "I guess… you bunch of weirdoes" He began walking out the gates as Ichigo started behind. He took a look back towards the tree where he last encountered Rukia. He shook his head and felt a tear fall from his eye. He was sure going to miss her…


	6. Chapter 6

**OK.. this is the last chapter. I think I'm going to attempt a new one later today. Luv yalls**

Chapter 6

It was the final month of the pregnancy and Rukia was huge. She was confined to bed rest for health reasons and also because she was so tiny and the baby was half her size. Lying in bed, she couldn't much but look out at the sakura tree by her window. "Ugh I just wanna get out of this bed already!" she mumbled to herself. The baby moved about and its head shape could be seen from the outside. Rukia smiled as the ball moved form one side to the other. Placing her hand on it she sighed. "I wonder what you're going to look like." She was still so nervous to meet this new little being. Over the past few months she had become a wife to a man who had shown her love like no one could imagine. Byakuya truly had become a new man. He was compassionate caring, and very happy. The pregnancy was easy up until the final stages when her belly became too much for her to bear. Unohana suggested Rukia take best rest to ensure a safe delivery, and Byakuya would have it no other way.

There was a knock at the door, and in popped Renji. "Hey you" he greeted softly. "How are my favorite sick lings?" Rukia snickered, "Very funny Renji. You know very well we are not sick" He chuckled as he made his way to the side of where she was and sat down. He made visits to her just about everyday like a father would. He rubbed her belly and his eyes grew large. "Wow! Little one is very active today, huh?" he said in amazement. Rukia smiled at his hand as it was being pushed from underneath. "I don't think the baby wants you to pat its head, Renji…" He laughed, "Just like its mother, huh" There was a few seconds of happiness before Renji gave Rukia a serious look. "Hey, I don't mean to upset you but I have news about Ichigo." Her heat sank as he went on to explain that Ichigo had run off to another country with Orihime none the less. "I thought he wanted to stay a Shinigami?" she asked. Renji shrugged and scratched his head, "Well he didn't say much to me about it but the last time he was here Captain Kuchki and he had a big discussion. Rukia never knew about that and pressed him for more details.

She learned of the agreement the two men had made and that night when Ichigo returned to his home he asked Orihime to marry him. Orihime said yes of course. She had been in love with Ichigo since they were kids growing up together. The last time Renji and Ichigo met, she was sporting a huge diamond ring and was on cloud nine. Ichigo had told Renji that the two had planned to go cross country and live their lives as normal humans. He even returned his Shinigami pass. Renji handed it to Rukia as he said, "He wanted me to give it to you" Rukia's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head away. "I don't want it, Renji" she said trying not to show the emotion. He finally had enough. No one told him why Ichigo was such a problem in the Kuchki house, and he was determined to know why. "Okay, that's enough. I want to know why you get like this whenever his name was mentioned," he asked. Rukia turned back to him and gave him a serious look. She then went on to explain the entire nightmare over again trying her hardest not to cry. Renji's jaw dropped. He could not believe what was coming from her mouth.

Byakuya felt a disturbance in her spiritual pressure and rushed to their home. When he walked in, his heart sank when he saw her in tears. "Rukia! Rukia what's wrong?" he said immediately at her side. Rukia smiled at him and shook her head, "Nothing is wrong my husband. Everything is as it should be" At that moment the baby kicked her very hard causing her to grunt with pain. His grip tightened, "Is it time?" All Rukia could do was nod as she felt a puddle form underneath her. Like it was timed perfectly, Unohana showed up at the door. "Rukia? I believe it's time for your baby to come…" Byakuya stood aside and allowed her to tend to his wife. Renji was still in the room, but off in the corner with a bewildered look on his face. "What is wrong with you, Abari?," he asked. Renji realized his captain was addressing him and snapped back to reality. "Sir, just visiting Rukia" he lied. Byakuya noticed a fire in Renji's eye. "She told you, didn't she?" No one could get anything past him! Renji simply nodded but before he could say anything Unohana interrupted, "Captain Kuchki, Rukia is ready to deliver and would like for you to be at her side."

After a few hours of pushing and screaming, Rukia gave birth to a black haired baby boy. Unohana wrapped him up in a blanket and gently handed him to Byakuya, "Captain Kuchki, your son is here" Byakuya had a light in his eyes, "My son… I shall call you Shoichi Tado (prosperous first-born son and loyal man)" Rukia smiled as she knew it was his son. As she was about to take a sigh of relief, a shock hit her. Her stomach began to cramp and it was if she was giving birth over again. Byakuya handed his son to a nurse and returned to Rukia's side. "Captain Unohana what's going on?" he begged. She had a surprised look as she worked on Rukia, "There appears to be a second child, Captain… a girl." Unohana's expression changed as the baby continued to make its way out. The room grew painfully silent as she handed Rukia and Byakuya their daughter. She was tiny, pale and had the brightest orange hair imaginable.

_"How could this be?" _she thought to herself. Rukia wanted to cry so badly as Byakuya took her in his arms. As though he didn't even notice her hair and her striking resemblance to Ichigo he looked into her eyes, "My daughter…. Akemi Chiharu (bright and beautiful and a thousand springs)" Rukia began to cry. He was now holding both children and seemed to be glowing. No one dared to question baby Akemi's appearance as things were finished up. Rukia now had been cleaned and changed into a white kimono and sat upright. "Byakuya thank you. Thank you for naming our children with such beautiful and strong names." she said gratefully. He placed baby Shoichi in Rukia's arms and continued to hold baby Akemi. Her eyes were grey like his and her hands were the same as his. All of her other features were that of Ichigo's however, he fell so deeply in love with her. "Our daughter is beautiful, Rukia. Our son will be strong and will be head of the Kuchki family one day. She will be a princess in our household, and she will be great… She has strong spiritual pressure and she is only a new born." He said proudly. He then turned his attention to Rukia. "Rukia I made you a promise. I promised that I would love our children under any circumstance… Akemi may not look like me, but she will be my daughter. No one will dare tell us otherwise. She is a Kuchki…"

Byakuya slept with Rukia that night. She lay awake watching him with the babies in between them. He held their daughter close to his chest and his son close to his sister. It was funny as she took notice of them… They looked like a little Byakuya and a little Ichigo sleeping side by side. Propped up on her elbow she tilted her head to the side and watched as the three slept peacefully. She was still weak from just having them so getting up out of bed was a little hard. Finally after a small struggle, Rukia made her way to the moonlit porch and sat by the column. She stared up at the clear black sky and took a deep breath. It was over. They had the babies and everything was fine… "Everything is as it should be," Byakuya said breaking the silence. Rukia smiled as he sat beside her and wrapped her in a blanket. "Why are you sitting out here, Rukia?" he yawned. She looked down at his hand on her lap, "I'm just overwhelmed, nothing more" Byakuya took her face in his hand, "I love you, Rukia…"he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Rukia's eyes closed as she kissed him back. Everything _was_ as it should be and they were happy and it remained so until the end of time….

****it needed a happy ending.. I hope you liked it as I had fun writing it! ****


End file.
